The Heart of War
by BonePalaceBallet13
Summary: During a battle in the war, Hermione and Draco cross paths. Sometimes something that can tear you apart, can also give you someone to put you back together/ Lame summary. Rated M for fun stuff. After 6th book.


**The Heart of War**

AN: Cheesy title, but I'm trying to prove a point that war doesn't only cause destruction, but can bring people together. I have yet to read the 7th book, (crazy I know) so completely get rid of anything that you know from that. Told through Hermione, and Draco. Hope you enjoy. And reviews are very much appreciated (:

_Hermione_

The sky was too dark, and the air was too damp. Tree's towered over the land, causing darkness to envelop everything below. The moon couldn't even creep past the thick pine trees. Nearby, there were sounds of magic. Whooshing, and whizzing. Screams seemed to follow, along with running feet and jumbled voices. Smoke arose from almost everywhere, fogging the sky and giving the area a look of war. And that's what was happening. War. The same smoke filled Hermione Granger's nostrils hastily, and she started to choke, keeping herself from coughing, knowing her life depended on it. She was sitting in the dark forest, her body unable to move. She breathed in, closing her eyes tightly as if doing so would cause every evil thing around her to disappear. She was scared. She wasn't able to admit it, but felt it clawing away at her stomach just as strongly. One arm was closed around a tree trunk while the other laid limply at her side, holding her only protection, her wand. Her knees were shaking uncontrollably, hitting each other with a force so hard that it hurt. Hermione bit on her lip, falling down onto the ground. Leaves crunched beneath her body and her fear seemed to hit a peak she had never felt before. A small whimper escaped her throat, and after that, there was nothing. Her head hit the soft ground and her mind travelled away from the war, into sleep.

She had gotten separated from her friends, running aimlessly from her enemies, knowing her skills were not going to save her. But maybe her feet would. She remembered Ron calling her name. In fear, she drowned out everything, too determined to escape. She wanted to rid herself of harm, or any threat of harm. And in that attempt, Ron was lost. Once the realization of her actions hit her, she came to a stop and felt her heart impede in mid-beat. What had she done? Guilt shrouded her fears, and there was nothing but that. "Ron?" She called softly, in hopes that somehow he would be near or close behind her. Her calls continued, increasing in volume. All understanding of her situation seemed to disappear, and she was digging her own grave, screaming into the night. "RON!" Tears started to pour, creating a clean path down her dirt stained face. Suddenly she heard footsteps, heavy ones. Her breath hitched and in pure desperation she called out again. "Ron? Is that you?" There was a small laugh, and her senses seemed to return as the unknown person got closer. Her wand was now up, pointing directly at the figure that emerged from the darkness. She couldn't see, couldn't think, and couldn't understand. Her brain was in jumbles, sending a thousand different signals to her body. Her mouth opened, and words came out. Not until after she said them, did she realize what they were. "Avada Kadrava!"

With a flash of green light, the figure hit the ground. Hermione paused, her body rooted to her spot. It was her first kill. It was hours into the battle, and she had thrown all the spells she possibly could. But never once muttered those words. A lump formed in her throat, and she swallowed hard. "Crabbe? Son, where are you?" The voice triggered her to retreat backwards, fear motivating her this time. She ran as far as possible, tripping over logs, running into branches. She only stopped once she could hardly breathe anymore. She stood still, breathing hard with her hand on her stomach. She leaned against a tree, holding on to it for dear life. And she wasn't sure she could move ever again.

AN: Small, I know. But I just wanted to see if you guys liked the idea.


End file.
